


love is always strange when it just starts

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Codependency, Dirrty talk, F/M, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mexican honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: The one where Seth doesn't leave Kate, and Kate doesn't leave Seth.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	love is always strange when it just starts

**Author's Note:**

> Something short, sweet, and smutty until Reprisal starts this week! And yes, I already have a sethkate AU idea ;)
> 
> Anyway, I miss my codependent OTP. 
> 
> Feedback is fuel.
> 
> **SO, apparently this is my 50th FDTD fic!! Thank you for reading and for all the comments and kudos!

Seth was getting tired of washing blood off himself. He stood under the spray of the hot shower until the pink water became clear. Guess it didn't matter if Rafa was human or not—the culebra's blood was as red as his own. But that was where the similarities ended. Rafa was still a bloodsucker, a street rat; it didn't matter if he was trying to help Kate because in the end, his sacrifice was worth shit. They had their money and their passports, but there was still an ugly supernatural motherfucker coming after them. None of this was surprising. Since when did anything ever work out for him?

Seth shut off the shower and got out of the tub, immediately feeling the chill in the cramped motel bathroom. His entire body ached from the earlier battle, and he was looking forward to getting some sleep.

As he slipped on his boxers, he heard whimpers from the other room. He thought Kate would have knocked out as soon as she finished her shower, but when he cracked open the door, she was curled up in a ball on her bed, softly crying into a pillow. She wore a clean white T-shirt and cotton shorts while her bloody clothes were draped on the tattered armchair. As soon as she saw Seth, she quickly wiped her eyes and turned her back to him.

He knew exactly why Kate was crying.  
_  
“Everybody that you have ever loved is dead, including your brother.”_

_“You wanna play in the darkness, little miss sunshine, you be my guest. I don't need this shit.”_

_“Here's your diploma. Take half. Get the hell out.”_

And Kate did. She fucking left him.

Good riddance, he thought, but when he sped off and watched her figure start to fade in the rearview mirror, he slammed on the brakes. What the hell was he doing? Seth put the car in reverse, and he waited, counting the seconds, until Kate got back into the passenger's seat like nothing had happened. 

The ride back to the motel was filled with silence. He thought her throat was raw from screaming at him, so he figured he'd stay quiet too. The only words he spoke to her was “You can go first” when it came to the shower. Kate accepted the offer without saying a word, and maybe that was that, he was going to get the cold shoulder the rest of the night.

Obviously, Kate couldn't hold it in much longer—and he didn't blame her. Her only friend was dead, she nearly had her head blown off today, and now she was stuck with a heartless bastard who had almost left her stranded on the side of the road. 

_Almost._

Seth slipped into the bed with her, gently wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her small body to him until his naked chest was pressed against her back. She smelled like the bar of Ivory soap from the shower—the same one he had used—and suddenly, he was picturing where that bar of soap had traveled on her body. Up her arms, around her tits, between her legs...

Kate's breathing hitched and Seth noticed how her whimpers had changed...to something more needy, more desperate. He flattened his palm on her stomach, and she pushed her ass back against his hard cock, slowly grinding against it. 

Seth groaned and kissed the side of her neck, his lips skimming her gold chain. “Tell me what you need, partner. What can I do to make you feel better?”

It wasn't exactly an apology, but the truth was _he_ needed this too. He came close to losing Kate today—and that made him feel fucking sick. If this was what she— _they_ —needed to forget this shitty day, he was going to make it happen.

Kate answered his question by taking his hand on her stomach and guiding it to the waistband of her shorts. Seth ignored their ten-year age difference and the fact that he had put her through hell the last three months, and slid his hand into the front of the garment. Kate's mouth dropped open and her eyes fluttered closed as he cupped her warm pussy. Fuck, he felt he was holding the greatest treasure in the world. He watched her face soften before he continued, rubbing the front of her panties. She let out a low whine.

Kissing the side of her neck again, he slipped his right arm under her body, pinning her to his chest. Kate responded by grinding back harder against him. 

“Fuck,” he moaned, reaching under her T-shirt with his right hand to discover she wasn't wearing a bra. He squeezed her full tits and she opened her eyes with a gasp. He found himself staring into her clear green eyes—no longer filled with tears but with wanting and desire—for him. 

“Seth, please...”

They were just two words, but they were first ones out of her mouth since she made the decision to get back into the car with him.

“Please,” Kate murmured again, tilting her head up to him.

He gave her what she wanted by giving her a deep kiss so their tongues could touch. Her lips and mouth were soft against his coarse beard. That wasn't the only thing he knew she wanted. He dipped his fingers into the front of her panties, finding her wet slit. She was smooth and bare; he fucking knew she shaved judging by the tiny bikinis she wore to the pool. It was those same images he used to jerk off in the shower; the same images floated in his mind as he stuck the needle inside his vein, the heroin telling him Kate would never want someone like him.

She was too good, too innocent, too pure. 

But the drugs were wrong; Kate did want him.

Seth nudged her thighs apart and pushed his middle finger inside her cunt. Kate winced, emitting a breathless sound that told him that no one else had touched her like this before. 

“You okay?” he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded.

Seth added his ring finger, sliding both digits into her snug pussy. She cried out at the penetration, gripping his arm tightly. He hugged her to him, whispering some comfort into her ear.

“That's it, baby, let me take care of you,” he said, moving his thick fingers in and out of her. “You feel so fucking amazing...so nice and wet for me...and it's all for me, isn't it?”

“Yes,” Kate sighed.

He rewarded her by massaging her clit with his thumb. Kate squirmed in his arms, but he held her close, not letting her move an inch from him as he twisted her nipples and fucked her with his fingers. 

She was sobbing again. “Please...please, Seth, please...” 

Each plea made his cock leak a little bit more inside his boxers. 

Seth thrust his fingers harder and rubbed her clit faster, teasing her nipples until she shuddered and gushed around his hand. When her body went slack against him, he pulled his fingers out of her, his thumb still drawing small circles on her clit. 

“Do you forgive me?” he said.

Kate answered him by taking his hand again, this time bringing his drenched fingers to her mouth. Seth groaned, watching her lick her juices off him. She was too good, too innocent, too pure. After she finished, he kissed her hard, tasting her sweetness on her tongue. 

This could have been the perfect ending to this shitty day, but Seth wasn't done yet. He slowly pushed her shorts and soaked panties down her legs. Kate let out a whimper, but didn't stop him from removing her clothing. He could see her shiny pink pussy now and he thought he could come right there from the sight of it. Instead, he tugged down the front of his boxers and brought out his aching cock. Stroking it with his left hand, he moved back to Kate, who was still curled on her side.

Seth lifted her leg slightly and slid his dick right against the outer lips of her pretty cunt. She gasped, shutting her eyes as though she was lost in the feel of his big veiny cock rubbing up and down her smooth, untouched pussy. One day—when things weren't so messed up—he was going to be the first to put his cock inside her. Stretch her, fill her, make her cry all over again.

“Open your eyes, princess,” Seth said. “I want you to see what you do to me.”

With a glassy expression, Kate lowered her gaze to where he was moving his cock in between her legs. She was still dripping all over him; the smell of her arousal filling the room. He pulled down the front of her T-shirt, freeing her beautiful tits. Fuck, he wanted to wrap his mouth around those pink nipples and hear Kate whine as he sucked on them, but instead, he gently squeezed the perfect globes with his hand. Kate still whined and the sound shot straight to his cock. She turned her head to kiss him, their tongues dancing with each other. 

“Tell me, Kate...” Seth quickened his pace, pumping his cock faster over her pink pussy lips, his heavy balls slapping against her round bottom. “Tell me you could never leave me.” He reached down to rub her sensitive clit, determined to make her come again.

Kate moaned loudly. “I—I could never leave you.” 

With those words, she cried out his name, and he groaned hers into the back of her neck while cum sprayed out of his cock and painted the inside of her thighs white. She mewled, rubbing her sticky legs together. 

“All for me?” Kate asked once he was done.

Seth clung to her as they both tried to catch their breath. “All for you.” 

A quiet moment passed as he pulled back up his boxers, and Kate fixed her shirt and turned around to face him. God, she looked so young...and scared.

“What about you?” she said softly. “Could you ever leave me?”

Seth wrapped his arms around her, and the image of Kate fading in his rearview mirror replayed in his mind like some horrible nightmare. It was only when Kate's hand touched his cheek that he returned to this reality. The one where he was holding her, and she was holding him.

“I could never leave you,” he told her. 

“Good,” she said, caressing his cheek with a newfound tenderness. “Because I don't want us to fight like that ever again.”

Seth pulled her in for another kiss, keeping their mouths and bodies pressed together. “Me neither.” 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from ["You're The Only Good Thing In My Life" - Cigarettes After Sex](https://youtu.be/Ro9rp9Ra95c)  
> Obvious song choice, I know...


End file.
